Beach Day
by Major144
Summary: Takes place after the anime. Naota and his friends head to the beach to kickstart their summer. Romance and other antics occur as Naota try's to start a relationship with Ninamori.
1. Chapter 1

Beach Day

Chapter 1 Going to the Beach

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the city of Mabase, Naota was waking up from bed. It had been four months since the incident with the Medical Mechanica factory and things had roughly returned to normal. Nothing odd had emerged from Naota's head since the incident and he was ok with that. The only thing remotely odd about Naota's life was that the robot Canti was living with him and his family and even that wasn't a big deal. Naota went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and glanced at a calendar. It was the first day of summer and Naota had made plans with his friends to go to the beach on the first day to kick off the summer.

As Naota finished brushing his teeth, he thought about his first big crushes for no real apparent reason. Mamimi Samejima and Haruko Haruhara. Both women had been older then Naota himself and they had both been odd and a bit crazy, but Naota had romantic feelings for both of them. In the end they had both left Naota's life at nearly the same time. Mamimi had gone off to pursue a career in photography and Haruko had gone off into space to chase Atomsk the Pirate King. When Naota thought about his former crushers he got a little depressed, but then he began to realize that a romantic relationship with either of them, would have ended badly in one way or another. Naota then turned his thoughts to another woman in his life that, he'd began to recently have feelings for. That woman was Eri Ninamori or just simply Ninamori. After the incident in the theater class, Naota began to have feelings for Ninamori and as time went by, she seemed to become more attractive as she became older. Naota decided his was going to ask Ninamori to official become his girlfriend at the beach today.

Naota went down the kitchen for some breakfast. Canti was wearing a bright pink apron as he spooned some eggs on some plates for Naota, Kamon, and Shigekuni. As the family ate their breakfast, Kamon pulled a brown bag out and placed it on the table next to his son.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Naota raising an eyebrow.

"Why I heard about your little upcoming beach trip with your friends, so I went out and got you the perfect outfit for the beach, so you can woo the ladies." Said Kamon.

"Um...what are you talking about?" Asked Naota not liking where this was going.

"Ever since both Mamimi and Haruko have left, your heart has been broken and turned into a dark void of depression! Don't deny it son I can sense it! This outfit I got you will get people's attention and you will get a girl to bring meaning back into your love life!" Declared Kamon as he jumped onto the table and starred at his son dramatically.

"Um...thanks dad, but I'm not that depressed and I can get a girlfriend without your help." Said Naota looking annoyed.

"Your mind is saying no, but your heart and spirit are saying yes! I would accompany you to the beach to aid you, but unfortunately, I'm banned from public beaches." Said Kamon looking a little depressed at that last bit.

Naota sighed and went into the bathroom to try on the outfit. The boy opened the bag and saw a black speedo inside. Naota picked it up and starred at it in horror. Finally he let out an enraged scream.

"Why did you get me a speedo?!"

"Naota relax. A speedo is an outfit that is guaranteed to attract the of others, especially women. You'll get a girlfriend in no time with that outfit." Called Kamon.

Naota let out a sigh of defeat as he looked at his watch. He didn't have enough time to run out and get a new swim outfit. The boy left the bathroom with the bag in hand and returned to his room to put some clothes on. Naota slipped off his sleeping clothes and then he put the speedo on and glanced at himself in a mirror. The speedo was really revealing and it felt really tight and uncomfortable. Naota just let out a depressed groan as he walked away from the mirror. After that was done, he slipped on some blue shorts, a blue T-shirt, and some sandals.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Thought Naota as he went downstairs.

Canti was waiting for him carrying some towels, a volleyball, a beach umbrella, and a basket. The two of them headed outside and waited for the others. Ten minutes later a van arrived driven by Masashi's mother. The back doors opened up to reveal Masashi, Gaku, Ninamori, and a couple of boys from drama class. Ninamori was wearing a long grey shirt that covered most of her body.

"Well don't just stand there. Hop in." Said Ninamori.

Naota and Canti got in and the van took off to the beach.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Beach Day

Chapter 2 Arriving

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The group arrived at the beach about an hour later. The kids loaded out of the van and found a spot to set up their towels and umbrellas. The guys finished up setting the spot up, while Masashi's mother went over to one of the public grills and began to try and light it up. Naota looked at all the people on the beach, while the other guys took of their shirts leaving with nothing, but their swim trunks. At the sight of the guys in their normal swimsuits, Naota let out a frustrated sigh as he began to undress and revealed his speedo.

"Um...are wearing a speedo?" Asked Masashi.

"Yeah, but...it wasn't my choice." Muttered Naota self consciously as he fidgeted.

"Dude...that thing is tiny and its...kind of revealing. That might count as indecent exposure." Said Gaku as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh come on! It's not that tiny!" Complained Naota.

At that moment Ninamori took off the long shirt, she'd been wearing to reveal she was wearing a red bikini and top. The bikini and top were small and they showed a lot of skin and cleavage. The guys starred at Ninamori in awe. Gaku's glasses fogged up a little and he quickly wiped them. Ninamori starred at the guys and gave Naota's speedo an odd look. Naota's blushed with embarrassment.

"That's a weird outfit for the beach, but at least your not old or overweight." Said Ninamori as she pointed a finger at something behind her.

Naota looked to see an slightly burned senior citizen, with a bald head and large hairy belly walking by and eating an ice cream. The boy shuddered slightly on the inside.

"Alright let's get this summer started." Said Ninamori as she grabbed a volleyball and headed down the beach towards a volleyball net.

The others followed.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Thought Naota as he walked and tried to ignore the looks he got from other beach goers.

On another part of the beach, Commander Amararo and Lieutenant Kitsurubami were lounging out on some chairs drinking some tropical drinks from coconuts with little umbrellas. The two of them were on a long overdue vacation. Amararo was currently wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt, shorts, sandals and sunglasses. Kitsurubami was wearing a white bikini and top. Amararo cast a glance at Kitsurubami and couldn't help, but admire how attractive his Lieutenant looked out of her uniform. Ever since the incident at the factory Amararo, began to think about his life. He realized that though he was successful and had a good paying job with benefits, that he was mortal and incredibly lonely. Being a member of Department of Interstellar Immigration was a stressful job especially dealing with crazy alien robots and a small N.O. Portal in your head. There were very few people you can talk to about it. Kitsurubami had worked under Amararo for years and she understood him then most of everybody else who worked at the Department of Interstellar Immigration and had seen the craziness at the factory. One way or another Amararo planned to woe Kitsurubami.

A gust of wind blew and ruffled the fake eyebrows Amararo wore to prevent anything from coming out of his head. It was then that something on the other side of the beach caught his attention. Amararo removed his sunglasses and pulled out some binoculars to look through. In the distance, he saw a familiar looking robot trying to get a grill started with very little luck. The robot was Canti and a frown appeared on Amararo's face. If the robot was here then that Naota kid was somewhere on the beach as well. Kitsurubami noticed Amararo's mood and looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing." Replied Amararo as he lowered his binoculars and went back to his drink.

Kitsurubami shrugged and went back to sunbathing. Amararo relaxed a little, he was on vacation and he planned to enjoy it.

To be continued.


End file.
